lotrgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers
The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) is a video game adaptation of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers film. The title was one of the top selling console titles of 2002 and 2003, and was widely praised for its seamless transitions from actual movie footage to interactive game play. The game was developed for PlayStation 2 and Xbox by Stormfront Studios and published by Electronic Arts. EA also published a version of the game for Nintendo GameCube. It included nine minutes of film footage from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers that was not present in any movie trailer or PR release, and since the game was available a few weeks prior to the film debut playing the game was the only way for fans to see those clips early. LotR allows players to portray Aragorn, Gimli or Legolas in a series of missions, many taken directly from either The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (such as Weathertop) or The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (Amon Hen, Helm's Deep). Other missions, such as Fangorn Forest, are original pieces within the movies' setting. Stormfront and EA won the 2003 Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences Award for Outstanding Achievement in Visual Engineering for The Two Towers. It was later followed by The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King in 2003. Synopsis *''' Slopes of Mt. Doom''' as Isildur The first level sets the player in the final battle of the Siege of Barad-dûr. Isildur does battle with many orcs and after the level is completed he defeats Sauron (though he does not truly perish) and takes the One Ring. Isildur is influenced by the Ring and refuses to destroy it when he has the chance. This is really a training level. Allies: Elrond, Noldor, Númenóreans (Dúnedain) Enemies: Sauron, Orc How To Play: the player must fight off enemies until the end of the level. Boss: Sauron *''' Weathertop''' as Aragorn Aragorn and the hobbits approach Weathertop, a hill about midway between the Shire and Rivendell. They camp on the hill, but are attacked in the night by the Ringwraiths. Aragorn successfully drives them off, but not before Frodo is stabbed with a Morgul-blade. How To Play: The player must run to the fire in the center of the scene, to light the brand in his hand. Allies: Frodo Baggins Enemies/Bosses: Ringwraiths *''' Gates of Moria''' After reluctantly agreeing to detour through Moria to continue the Quest of the Ring, the Fellowship travel to the Gates of Moria. Travelling through snow, rocky terrains and eventually marshy grounds, the companions make it to the Doors of Durin, but are soon attacked by the Watcher. After slaying the creature they continue into Moria. How To Play: the player must fight orcs and archers until he reaches the Watcher In The Water. To slay the creature, the player must block it's attacks and then cut off one of the beast's tentacles and then it will emerge, and then the player must fire an arrow. to kill the beast, the player must repeat the process until the watcher dies. Boss: The Watcher in the Water *''' Balin's Tomb''' In a chamber in Moria, the Fellowship finds Balin's tomb. Soon after entering orcs can be heard rallying towards the room. After holding their ground and slaying many orcs, a cave troll comes in but the collective efforts of the team defeat it; Frodo is speared in the chest by the troll, but he is saved by his mithril coat. The nine companions manage to get to the exit, but on their way to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm they are confronted by Durin's Bane, and Gandalf sacrifices himself to allow the others to get out of Moria. How To Play: The player must fight orcs until the cave troll comes. The player must slash and fire arrows until there is a scene in which the troll breaks his mace mistakenly on a pillar, causing it to pick up a chain. The player then runs for cover behind the pillars, and then the game resumes. To to kill the cave troll, the player must keep cover and fire arrows until the troll dies. Boss: The Cave Troll *''' Amon Hen''' The Company of the Ring pass by Amon Hen and are ambushed by a large group of Uruk-hai—a stronger, faster breed of orcs that can travel in sunlight. The Fellowship is broken up during this battle, with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli slaying as many of the enemy as they can, and Boromir being left alone to defend the hobbits. Sam and Frodo escape, Merry and Pippin being captured by the Uruk-hai, and Boromir is slain by Lurtz before Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli can reach him. After avenging their comrade's death, the three set out to find Merry and Pippin. How to Play: The player must fight Uruk-hai scouts and crossbowmen until a scene were Lurtz slays Boromir and then the game resumes. Lurtz picks up a bow and fires three arrows quickly and then pauses - giving the player time to fire one arrow back - before he repeats it, the player must repeat this until a scene in which Lurtz discards his bow. The game resumes and Lurtz chases the player who must avoid contact with him until he runs toward one of the ten statues in the area. The player must dodge Lurtz's blow which should get stuck in the statue, giving the player a chance to slash at Lurtz until he dislodges his sword and the statue breaks. The player must repeat the process with other statues until Lurtz dies. Boss: Lurtz *''' Fangorn Forest''' Aragorn uses his skills of tracking to trace the Uruk-hai that captured Merry and Pippin to Fangorn Forest. Deep in the forest they encounter a white wizard. At first they believe it to be Saruman before realising that it is Gandalf, who they thought had been killed in Moria. how to play: The player must battle forest trolls and orcs, advancing through the forests, until the level is completed. Boss: Forest Trolls *''' Plains of Rohan ' Saruman's legions of Uruk-hai ravage the countryside of Rohan, burning and killing. Villagers flee from the vicious hordes, but some are captured. Aragorn and his comrades must rescue and keep the innocent villagers safe. How to play: The player must battle Uruk-Hai swordsmen, berserkers and crossbowmen until the level is complete. Boss: ''none *'The Westfold' Saruman has provided his evil forces with an explosive mixture, which, when lighted, causes massive damage. Uruk-hai with this concoction strapped on their backs join the army rushing through Rohan, destroying towns and villages. Aragorn and the Rohirrim must stop this destruction and save the villages of the Westfold. How to Play: The player must destroy as many explosives as possible, until the end, where the Uruk-Hai have gathered all the explosive wagons. The player must get past the Uruk-Hai suicide bombers, swordsmen and crossbomen to destroy one of the wagons. The explosion will ignite the other wagons, thus, the level will be complete Boss: none *''' Gap of Rohan''' The deceptive wizard Saruman sends more enemies against Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf. This time, the armies include bloodthirsty wargs. Along with their riders, wargs are extremely deadly. Rohan must be saved from the wargs. How to Play: The player must kill Wargs by dodging them and their charges as they pass, until Sharku comes this time; the player must dodge its first attack. Then Sharku calls another warg, the player must kill it in the same way the others were killed. then, sharku charges again the player must dodge it, then, sharku's warg rears up then the player must slash at it. the whole process will repeat until sharku is killed. Boss: Sharku *'The Deeping Wall' Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf join the forces at Helm's Deep for the Battle of the Hornburg. By kicking down ladders the Uruk-hai and other orcs are using to climb up the walls and slaying as many of them as possible, the outnumbered forces manage to hold their own. However, the enemies make a wide hole in the wall using an explosive device invented by Saruman, a "blasting-fire". Boss: none *'The Breached Wall' After the wall is breached, hundreds of Uruk-hai and other orcs flood inside the walls of the fortress. After sending the women and children deeper inside, the three main heroes are tasked with defending the door to the inside. Defeating many enemies and even disabling a catapult, they succeed in defending that door — but another door, the door to the Great Hall, is being assaulted. Boss: Catapult of the Uruk-Hai *'Hornburg Courtyard' The enemy throws all they have at the heroes as they try and break down the door that leads to the Great Hall. After battling Uruk-hai warriors and common orc warriors and archers, two cave trolls are sent in to destroy the door once and for all. Boss: none *'Tower of Orthanc' This is a bonus level, not relevant to the story, in which Saruman gathers all the forces that remains under his command and unleashes them upon the player as they climb the 20 levels of Orthanc. After the player fights through lots of enemies and confronts Saruman, the rogue wizard uses his magic to teleport away and leaves the player stranded at the top of Orthanc. Boss: none Category:Games